


Italian New Yorker, and Birmingham Gypsy.

by WTSL_writer_of_things



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bi-Curiosity, Dom Tommy Shelby, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, His omega instincts kick in and he becomes an absolute softie, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luca going from being angry to a kind man, Luca is a Disaster, Luca's POV, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Luca, Omega Verse, POV First Person, Thomas is paniced but yeah, Yeah that....., he isn't sure about all this.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTSL_writer_of_things/pseuds/WTSL_writer_of_things
Summary: Omegas were never really seen as anything other than well...toys. the stay at home mom of every and any thing known to man, they would have enough education to teach their babies, and cook, clean and serve their mates. But this wasnt the case for some omegas, meany called them cursed or weak due to them being male, there went many male omegas, but god damn did they seem weak. So when a specific Italian, choses to disband that wagon of weakness and show pure strength, all hell brakes loses and things come with a price, and his heart gets strung up by its handles for a horse whispering gypsy.





	1. A lesson on the streets of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The streets of New York can get rough, and be no place for someone like Luca, but does that stop this little hell spawn causing mayhem or trying to?? No, but boy oh boy, does he get into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd beginning to a new odd series...I wanted to try something out kinda like how some people make Thomas the omega(which yeah I can see that.) I wanted to make Luxa an omega. A strong stubborn one, who slowly loses track of what having to be a mob boss is, and more focused on life outside of work(family, a bed, living his life) these will come later though.

The streets of New York were two things, _rough, and sexist, _why this was exactly I couldn't tell ya, but I could tell ya that if your born Italian, and and in _Italy _of all places...your gonna find out soon enough that life ain't no cake walk kiddo. But hey, it wasnt always that bad, take enough of dads colonel and roll around in the soot, dirt, mud, all that no one can pick up the scent on a little kid the spiffing age of 10. So I thought this would be a solution from here until the end of times, yea know? Get me some high class colonel when I get older, get some of that rich people stuff that makes all the boys my age whom are on the west end side of town smell fucking _wonderful_ and maybe start a little gang, just like my dad.

But this wasnt no fairytale, no good ol Cinderella or some shit like that this was New York, the streets right near the highest Italian Mafia branch ever, the Gambedos* and they didnt care who you were, if you were an omega and they knew, back home you go. One his name was something odd my little brain couldnt rember but he beat me, most gave me swats for walking out into the streets but everytime he sees me, all I hear is "GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME KID!" And that still sent shills down my spine. But that was then, that was four years ago, I was 10 now, a spiffing young man who could do anything. And I was about to unleash the pits of hell on three different places. 

So here's the plan, I was gonna stop by Mr. John's Bakery, steal some of the good sweets on the good side of town, then head home take my dads things mostly his small gun. It had a real name, but I couldnt ever rember it. But that, and I was gonna shoot him, well everyone aculy. Everyone who had wronged me, and everyone who had the audacity to beat me up, like those _god damn little alpha fuckers called the west end gang..._ yeah, those little fuckers were gonna get a tast of thier own medican yeah...you know what? I dont need those sweets, or that gun I can taken with my own bare hands! I'm just as much a man as anyone on this earth, I'm just as much an alpha as my dad I'm just smaller is all, I'm just as rough and tough as them boys. That settles it I'm gonna go and show them what I'm made of, show them what a real man is!

So I did just that, I stomped down 2ed and 3rd street, right past Jimmy's place, then down that corner street that was ran by them. "Cavell Street♧" it said, had a little fucking clover and all. So I March down, dressed in my good clothes, and hated in my eyes, walking down all the way to to the gangs hide out. And it began to wear off, all that confidence was being replaced with the realization of it all, how the west end gang was gonna tear me a new one, and how I wished I brought one of my friends with me, like Louise, or Jack, they were nice and went with me at times. But just as I was ready to March my little hind back home and cry from this all I heard him, I heard that voice and scampered for the first thing I could find. It was a pipe, just a normal metal pipe that I could hold in my small hands, and I picked it up so quickly it made me topple some. 

"Well, well, well...look what we have here...Oi! Fellas come on over 'ere and see what's come for some more beatings!" Fuck, fuck, oh fuck, no not O'Connor, anyone but O'connor please, I cant stand him I'd rather deal with ficking Billy!! "Yeah! I'm here to show that I'm just as much a man as any of you little fu-" I barely had time to process the fact that one of the others Doue, had came up and punch me square in the stomach knocking all the wind out of my lungs and haveing me double over in pain. What had I gotten myself into? "Yeah, yeah, a little small thing just like yourself cant do anything! You weren't made an Alpha like us, you were made weaker and smaller for a reson!" A hard slap came across my face, then I felt Doue, walk behind me keeping my arms firmly in place while a small portion of the west ends beat me.

And beat me they did, each one took turns punching me, kicking me, one got the pipe I had and god, dear god the white hot pain that came from that horrible sounding **_CRACK _**of my ribs. The way I let out a silent scream as I felt my eyes bulged and widen to the size of dinner plates. But one the, one thing I will always rember was that when I had gotten air into my lungs, I let out the most blood curtailing, gut wrenching scream that it made them back away. "Fook...FOOK! GOD DAMNIT McDoo, what the hell! We cant beat him that badly just roughen him up some! Fuck the coppers gonna be here fucking run! You know what they do to people like us!" They ran, they ran for the God damn hills and I laid thier in pain crying my heart out, yelling and screaming for help. And who else to come by but fucking Geovannie. Of course it was him, that basterd always came by to see my father but he was nice to me at least. That was something I admired about him, how he was nice to someone like me.

"Crist, Luca what happened? Dose your mother know your out in this side of town?" He dropped what i could only asume to be his suitcase as he slowly and gently picked me up, treating me like glass almost as I simply tried to stop screaming. "Come on now, calm down, calm down...I'll take you to the doctors the good kind they'll know how to fix you up." I was still crying, hot tears ran down my red swollen face as he put my face into his neck, the scent of rosemary and grapes filling my nostrils and calming me down enough to get my story out in a mix of sobbing and begging him to not tell my mom. But I must have been in more pain than I originally thought becuse not long after I told him how I wanted to be like any other man, I felt a rubbing on my back, the soothing feeling luring me into a deep dreamless sleep.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

God knows how long it had been since I passed out on Geovannie, but one thing was certain I was in a very soft warm Hospital bed, with Bannie next to me. With my little bear Bannie, I also noticed I had a thing pupping liquid in an IV, (which was poked into me) at a slow pace, and lots of bandages on me, most on my ribcage and was covered with band aids, and other things. It wasn't until I tried to move did I let out a loud yelping sound, alerting a nearby nurse that I had woken up. "Well good morning little fella! We were scared youd never wake up anytime soon...mind telling me what happened?" The nurse was nice sounding, seemed to be nice enough considering she smelled a little to much like an alpha, so she was probably just comeing into work after seeing her mate. But I didnt say nothing, didnt want to hurt her feelings so instead I simply told her a very short summary of what happened.

As I held Bannie close to my small chest, my slight confidence broke very quickly however when I started to lose, just completely lose myself and cry. A strong strong, almost suffocating scent of Honeysuckle and a scent of grapes, erupted from me as I let out a whale. "I want mamma!!" I cried for a long while, just sitting thier in slight pain with tears streming down my face and my nose running as I began to sob. The nurse paging someone to go get my mother as I continued to cry, asking stupid questions, like where she was, and how badly I needed and wanted her. God I felt pathetic. "My Baby! My little, little Luca!" I practically flung myself into her arms, and the nurse left us alone and my mom got onto me, lecturing me about how its dangerous outside without a mate. 

"My little Luca, my eldest little baby...momma has tould you time, and time again...the world is no places for frail little Omega such as yourself." I slammed my fist down on the covers and yelled a stubborn no! "NO! I'm gonna change that! I'm gonna be powerful one day and show them all that Omegas can be powerful!" I whent on like that but soon feel ill and slumped agenst her in a tired haze...if it was one thing I could never seem to learn, it was that, the streets of New York, where no place for someone like me.

"One day my baby...one day." Was all she would say, everytime this happened she would say that, and I'd show her, I'd rule the world one day.

*Gambedos (I probly didnt spell that right) are a branch in an Italian Mafia, or rather "Italian Family" in New York, one of five branches that mostly deal with anything and everything that others dont really do. I thought this would add some spice to this chapter is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked it!!! Feedback on all chapters I very much welcomed. Tell me what you thought, what you think, andy suggestions or things, feel free to say so. I dont mind constructive criticism at all.


	2. Confusion, and pre-heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathrooms can be simple for most, such as The Alphas, Betas, and Omegas all sharing one for each of their kind, due to several harasments when trying to put males and females in the same type of restrooms. But when your a full blown Omega, and with your father during a meeting and have a need to be anywhere but there, and best of all, who knew you could go into hear under short notice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains pre-heat Luca...becuse he's a poor human that I wanted to do this to....once more just trying things out.

It had been years, and I mean years since I've ever really joined my father in any type of meeting, last time I was just a small kid the age of four and wasnt even near awake, I was in his lap sleeping the true trouble of a four year old. But that was then, this was now I was a young man! Truly unlike when I was 10, I was now the sharp age of 17, ready to take over my own world and work as a close "soldier" for the family.

It had been god know how long I had sat thier but one thing I know, is that the Alpha, and Beta next to me were turning their heads away from me, me still being quite young and being very bad at hiding my scent so the new found question I had feard came up. "Who the fuck are you with Luca!? You smell like a fucking french whore." Fuck...just fuck was it that obvious that I had my scent out in the open?

"Well, her name is Rosemary Adamson, and she is a lovely beta." They wouldn't believe that, not at all, but I would probly be trying to leave soon anyway, I was getting very hot an uncomfortable from this all. "Well, tell her to stop trying to cling to you, the smell getting to my fucking croches it is."

Fuck, fuck no...no, no no...they could smell me, me of all things they found_ my scent that intoxicating it made them hard._ "why dont we take a short brake? Luca my dear boy go freshen up in the Alpha's room." Fuck, why why Geovanni of all fucking people why would they tell me to go freshen up in the _Alpha's room _of all things! He knew full well that I wasn't an Alpha, I WAS AN OMEGA FOR FUCKS SAKE! 

This thought made me go ice cold seeing as everyone agreed to the whole brake thing, it was ironically nearing time to go, so during the brake I could go off and find somthing to make me sick or, rather sicker considering today of all day I began to feel incredibly hot and lose feeling. "Yes, yes sir that seems like a grand idea but I'm afraid I dont know where the Restooms are sir." Please have someone like my father help me here.

"Romano show Luca were the room is." I still felt cold, but less so, it was Romano he understood my situation and would be happy to help me out. "But of course come on Luca, I'll show you were it is boyo." I let out a breath I wasn't area I was holding as I quickly got up and followed him out of the room. 

As we walked out his scent seem to become more and more overwhelming, practically surrounding me almost. "Romano...scent...scent calm down on it please." It was hurting me some, but more over, it was makeing me weak in the knees, and sick.

"Sorry, just trying to protect you is all, your smell really, and I mean really stong, like the rest of the boys said, your maken us hard...well except me, I like women more is all but your gonna go to the Omegas room like a good boy alright...don't need any of the Alphas trying to get you."

My face felt hot as I suddenly grabbed hold of him by the tie and shoulder, my knees suddenly buckled as I let out a very, and I mean _very _loud yelp it showing the very first signs of maturity in an omega when they let out a loud Yelp and fall slightly.

Why this was, I hadn't a clue but it was. One thing I do know it that Romano had to quickly cover my mouth and drag me into the closet room it being a side office that was very small.

"Luca, Luca listen here boy, your 16, prime age of being a maturing omega, so sadly this must be your as we all say _Pre-heat_ so I'm gonna lead you to the omegas room, stay thier and then do what you need to. I'll go get your father tell him your sick in the knees." I gave a weak nod as I felt him help me pick me and rush me to the suprisingly clean and fancy omega's room.

It held simple stalls and I thanked god for that becuse well, I didnt really like urinals, to much open space and people can see you. "Go get my dad please." I mumbled that as I whent to sit in one of the stalls, sitting down and feeling a sudden wave hit me as my senses ran through every part of me, and stopping in my croch as fell down and bite into my tie, trying desperately to keep sounds in me.

"Excuse me...is there anyone in here? I heard a yelp from the hall." Was I really yelping that much? And for gods sake what the fuck dose pre-heat even mean?! I mean yes my chest was getting sore the last few days, and my abdomen was getting hard and stiff like I was close to releasing, and I had been bodily hot and...oh shit it was there the whole time, how long was it till the real thing then?

"Y-yes theres one person in here..." my voice was quite and shaken as I tried to speak to the poor girl. "Oh, well then...sir, woul you like some help? I'm sure the rest of us wouldn't mind you showing up." Fuck, no I needed to stay in here and not go out into the public. "No, no thank you I'm fine, I'm aculy feel quite ill so I believe I'll stay here for a moment miss." Please just leave. "Ah, okay sir...well be safe." I heard the sounds of tapping heels level and the door close as I stayed in the stall.

A sudden fever rushing up onto me as I just nearly yelled, there was an unbeatable pain inside of me growing by the second trying to do something but what?? I didnt know what to do, I could very well do much no could I? So I stay there hot, whingeing, and letting out whimpers, whines, and yelps as I waited for someone predably my father to show up and drag me home.

Sadly that never happened, not until what felt like hours later did he come get me, hit me over the head with the back of his hand as he dragged me off to the nearest clinic to stay. It was one of those cured places I say, a place where un-mated omegas whent to wait out thier heat, but we whent to a slightly richer and nicer one, one that aculy let you do things or go to rooms and have things done to you, or theh would let you wait it out but also relaxed certain muscles that keep you from need much. How did I know this?? Mom whent here all the time. 

"Get out and come back when your better." I took a sharp inhale, he wasnt like this normally what happened? "But, but it's not safe, I could get jumped." "DOSE SEMBRA COME DARE A UN RAGAZZO VOLANTE! Sei un maledetto discreto per il nome Changretta e non so perché mai ti terrò fottuto ...*"

This was a new kind of hurt, a different thing I couldnt never get over, and wouldn't. So I quickly got out of the car as hot tears ran down my cold pale face, I felt disgusting and like I needed to be killed or done somthing equally horrible to me. But nothing happened, I instead when into the clinic hiding my face with my fedora as I walked up to the desk sniffling and still crying.

A very kind Beta helped me to a room and helped me get checked in, and as I sat there trying to take my suit off she talked with me on why I was crying I broke down even more. "I-I dont vuoi parlarne.*" my voice once again broke and filled with distress as I broke down further hateing everything at the moment. Pre-heat in play, and having a mental breakdown couldn't have looked at as manly, it was looked at as weak and horrible, somthing to be ashamed of. 

"I'm sorry sir, but at least give me your name, we came get the rest from there is all." I let out a choked sob as I felt a genital hand on my sholder. "Luca Changretta." Her face whent into one of horror, but soon softened into a sympathetic look. A gental hold on my arm calmed me in the slightest way as the room was still overpowered with the heavy scent of grapes, lily of the valley, and jasmin.

I always hated the way I smelled, like some girly girl when I was ment to be a man, I constantly smelled like a flower and fine wine, and it seems the poor helper could tell just how much I hated it becuse she soon left to bring me a robe and other things.

"Put the robe on and I'll let you to one of bathes." I gave a nod and she walked away behind a curtain, and she did I was oddly quick to get undressed. As I looked over I saw what should be a strong young man, but say a small skinny boy still who needed help. I had to get those thoughts out of my mind, and did expicaly when the soft robe hit my skin, it felt wonderful.

But nothing could compare to the bath, it was warm and big, like a pool but smaller and my god did it feel good. So good infact that I feel asleep amounts the water and bubbles, the bath was lovely, as was the soap and other things. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

One thing was certain however, when I woke up the next day and the first thing I felt was a burning heat between my legs and the first thing I let out was a loud yelping cry. I no longer wished for a bath and instead something far from that.

*Dose it look like I give a flying fuck boy! Your a discrase to the name Changretta, I dont even know why your mother bothered keeping you...

*want to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeehhhhhhh.......I did a thing....please god somebody help me, I dont know what I'm doing. I'm not sure if this is good, bad...if it's my sleep deprived ass being high as always.


	3. A lesson in life, to a degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been many years since luca had really done anything horrible or dumb. Most of that came when he hit 17-18, with his first heat, and live going through meany changes he learned the hard way that one must mask thier scent and take a shit ton of pills to keep out of heat. So as his life continues, he soon learns of menay things such as never underestimate conmen, or how to not go to public bars alone and take drinks from good looking strangers. But this, this some something completely new and different, he had gotten word of his father and younger brothers death, and was in the middle of Birmingham, as he stare at a man named Thomas Shelby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very hard for this boy, and he is simply in a parable of confusion.

Cold, gloomy, stuffy, and sickening was what I thought as I stepped foot on this damned concrete. This damned place was a number of things, mostly cold, dark and the scents that gathered about the place keep haveing me sneezing, who needs this menay factories and smoke in one fucking place?

It was a confusing place, there was menay things I had to worry about once I got off that hell ship, mostly how to get around all those places that were new to me, and to figure out how to go by the name "_Monsieur Pen" _dumb sounding I know but I wasnt creative with things. But after only two days of being stuck in that hell hole of a hotel, (wich wasnt really a hell hole more of a hevan but England was hell) was I ready to actually go an be a funxiinibg member of society I was suprised by how cold it was exactly.

This wasnt a cold I was used to, you see in New York, it was a cool breeze and beautiful autumn leaves, of all sorts of color, red, yellows, oranges, would all fall gracefully down and when I was younger, I would help gather them into piles and then jump into them, leaves going all over the place it was absolutely a wonderful sight to see. How they would sway and dance in the wind how majestically the weather would change slowly, and then be gone by the coming months or so.

"This is nothing like normal fucking weather." I muttered as i looked around the surrounding bland looking buildings. They did however have those nice color changes, but he only saw that in the country while on the train, not now that he was in a crowded sleepy little city, look for directions to take to get to this Small Heath place. "Do I even go to Small Heath or fucking this office building in Birmingham?" I didnt know these answers to this, more did I really care, because regardless I was going to go to the Shelby Company Limited office for this meeting.

It wasnt hard to find, very simple aculy, only took me a few minutes and wandering around the exact same block twice in a row before he finally realized were I was going. "God damn shitty street labels" I mumbled this as I walked into the large office, well it seemed smaller on the inside, due to me upone entering was greeted by a woman at a desk who asked for my name and if I had a meeting with anyone.

"My name is Monsieur Pen, I am here for a meeting witha Mr. Thomas Shelby miss." My voice fell flat, as I took my hat off to greet the girl, a strong scent of lavender filling my nose as I lightly, and internally gagged, hated the smell of lavender but it was a sure sigh of pure betas, and floral scent really, but it was only the sweet ones that made the best. That aside she was quick to ask if I was an alpha or beta.

"Why alpha of course, can you not smell my scent?" The supposed scent that I had was something plain and average, a fake scented cologne that smelled of wine, and cigarettes, the irony being I didnt smoke...and I was shocked the scent even did anything becuse it was the weakest scent considering there was barely anything left.

"But of cource, you smell, well...like an average man sir." I was slightly offended by the way she described me as average, but I was glad she couldnt really smell my _'real'_ for the scent. And as I sat waiting, it felt like hours upone hours that I just sat there waiting for someone to lead me off tords an office room, and it took exactly 1:23 minutes, just for him to prepare himself and get to work. He wasnt even there when I got there!

"What kind of shit show is he running?" I asked to myself more than anyone else, but that's something else, he really was just as I had imagined. Short, piercing blue eyes, and a cold hard voice, that seemed to make my insides all fluttery and giddy. "Care to join me in my office? And I'm sorry I keep you waiting had some issues." A slight smirk lifted off my face, yeah issues he was probly off fucking some beta.

"But of course, shall we continue to your office?" A smile spring across my face a sudden scent hit my face as I tried to lightly shake my head. A stong calming scent of smoked cherry wood, and almonds, and bonfire filling my lungs as I felt my body began to warm itself, the once cold feeling that was constant suddenly flourishes in my chest as I felt a wonderful warm feeling in me.

The bad part about this all, was that well, you see we omegas, we all have slight breast. Yes even the male ones, we have breast now, mine were virtually nonexistent, but they were there. A small and suddenly perky and full feeling as I entered his office.

An intoxicating scent of cherry wood and almonds, it haveing made me feel weak and a sudden unfamiliar slick feeling run up my back, and down again, it soon, settled in the pit of my stomach, and a light odd growle came from me as I looked around the office trying my hardest to get my those odd things out of my mind. I was far to old for this, theas kinds of feeling like some 16 year old girl, I was a grown man, and held no desire to have pups any more, but that scent of his...it woke something inside of me that a heat could never do to me.

"Monsieur Pen, I assure you that my gin might smell odd, but it's nothing to growle about." Fuck, I had forgotten about him. "Yes, buts it's just all these new scenes is all, makes me on edge and confused, very...dominant to a degree." He gave me a nod as he gestured for me to have a seat, but not before commenting on how I was dressed. Saying it was somthing awful and that I should have gotten better clothes. 

"Mr. Shelby, 1845 called, they want their clothes back, and I have you know my suit is of the finest materials found in New York and Italy." That outta shut him up, I mean what could he have said that could have been better than that? "Mr. Changretta, the year 1970 called, you wasted your time on earth, and are remembered here in England for your horrible fashion since." He held a smug grin on his face, one that I would have loved to take right off, that son of a bitch had the audacity to say that to me, and then smile about it!

I couldn't even think of anything to say so I stood there with an idodic expression plastered all over my face, what the fuck could I even say to that. Not only had he insulted me further, but he had fucking know, _He had know the whole time I was really a Changretta. "_Welcome to Birmingham Mr.Changretta, no police, no harming children, only ran by us and what little police are here."

He held his hand out, an average guestur witch I hesitantly accepted of cource, but upone having his hand in mine I was over come with a feeling of need, lightly losing myself in the short skin to skin contact moment as I let my own scent slip up.

The room, to my panic was quick to fill with the scent of Honeysuckle and a scent of fine wine. The only scent that nothing could mask would be that of in the room, it filled quickly the room that is...and I was quick to sit down and try and mask it with somthing.

To no avail nothing came of it, so instead of it calming itself as it normally did, it actually in fact sparked back up more from the panic and embarrassment I felt, but that wasnt the horror, oh no, far from.

The real horror was the fact that the strongest svent of smoked cherry wood, and almond filled the room quickly having me bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from making any sound. "Terribly sorry, once again about me being late. But what exactly do you plan on doing with your time here Mr. Changretta?" It took me a few minutes to reply becuse well, his scent was making me all weak and I hated it.

"Well...I'm bot sure what I had planned on quite yet, that's not up to me, that's up to my mother."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Check up, a fucking check up in a foreign country, yeah that's exactly what I needed today. "No, mom, I don't need that really I'm fine." I loved her but i really didnt need this. "Luca i could smell blue bells and hollylocks as soon as you stepped into the door way...I was upstairs." Fuck, but that just ment I had a problem with my scent nothing more, nothing less just a scent problem. "Hey what the fu- OW!" she had suddenly reached out and roughly grabbed what little brest tissue I owned, it was unusually sore.

"No proble my ass...your faintly little things have grown, so unless your bearing heat and I know your not, then you need a doctor." "NON HO BISOGNO DI UN DANNATO DI MEDICO!*" my voice came loud and harsh as I suddenly slapped her hand away from me, it wasnt a hard slap but it hadn't changed the fact that I had slapped her hand.

There were meany things you just never did, harm a woman regardless of her rank, unless she was a brutal alpha and its self defiance then yes, and you never lay a hand on your mother, the woman who brought you into this world.

I had done that without thinking and the room filled witha sicking scent of dead flowers and rotten bluebells, my voice came in short odd sounds as I began to whimper and whine like the bitch I was. 

But the worst part was, I couldnt do anything. I couldn't move away, I couldn't yell, I was a standing duck as my eyes went from their normal dark brown, narly black color into a sharp bright brown like a fine chocolate almost. This was an obvious sign of me not being able to compose myself, but in a way almost submitting myself, my mind had instinctively gone to the place I hated and despised.

The one part of my mind wich always, always did this to me, no matter what but thankfully it was only with family members it did this to, yet I still called it inexcusable. "Luca Changretta, I raised you and brought you into this world, and I might as well take you out of it if you do that to me one more time young man," her stair was cold and deadly, one wich I constantly hated and would quiver in fear of. "Now listen to me, your gonna go to my doctors and your going o do an average physical, I still own a couple of your records like the good mamma I am to you."

I was lightly shaking, a trimmle of sorts as I suddenly fell back and on the sofa of her room, my breath came in sharp pants, my right hand going up tords my chest it having developed a sharp pain while the room continued to fill with a near gagging scent of sour wine and stail honey.

"For hevens sake, my little ragazzo...calm down, and breath, here come here just try and calm a little my little ragazzo.*" she began to hold me close to her neck, she prompted my face to go more tords her neck seeing as that's the best way to calm any omega, or in this case any worried and paniced son of hers.

It never failed, there was just something about a monthers scent that could calm me in an instant, any one in my family who had children could remotly confirm that they can comfort any crying child in the family. But I wasnt a child, I was a grown man who had a nervous brake down, and was beging comforted by my mom.

"I dont want to, to go, you know I avoid them at all cost." She had gotten down to the source of it all, the doctors office, why I hated the doctors with a passion was somthing I could never tell you, but one thing was certain it was probly die to them become less and less concerned with omegas and dedicating shitty ones, the only good things I could get anymore was well...imported from Canada, or fuck.

"Come on baby, when was the last physical you even had? It was when you were 34...you need a check up." My voice came broken and in a sober tone, trying to calm myself more to very little avail.

It was very difficult for me to actually calm down to the point I did, but when I did I felt exhausted and drained of energy. "Are you okey now? Would you be willing to go to the doctors now?" I let out a loud groan and pulled myself away from her, my face red and eyes back to the dark brown near black color, and the once disturbing scent reverted back to my lively happy warm, yet cool scent of honeysuckle and wine the faintest hint of bluebells lingers on me, somthing that happened with me.

"Your getting that Italian scent back, the nice scent you used to run around with freaky all the time with, the scent of honeysuckle and wine, with a little bit of bluebell...just like your aunt. Your getting those all mixed together into one big lovely deliziosa casa vinicola.*"

My face turned a light red as I coved my eyes quickly, it haveing began to cool down but there was still the fact of me wanting to move away and not be there right then and there. "I'll go tomorrow, I need rest and food right now, I love you mamma, see you soon." I stood up and gave her a quick kiss on both cheeks, seeing as it was somthing I normally did. She did the same to me, and we bid our good byes' as we left or rather I left to go home.

The drive to the hotel was tiring and difficult, that's really all I could say about it...hard, cold, rainy and difficult even with all the papers for me in my suitcase, it still made me tired.

*I DONT NEED A DOCTOR DAMNIT

*boy

* delightful wine house. I used the feminine version of delighful though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaahhhhhhhh dear lord this was exceptionally difficult for me!!! And yes I'm going through and editing the chapters.


	4. A Doctor visit, and a new friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca takes the advice of his mother and goes to get a check up as any 36 year old should do often. But he meets another omega who seems to calm his shot nerves by the name Ada Thorn, who is more than happy to help a new frightened omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just thought I'd make Luca younger than 50 becuse like that made a lot of scene to me and I forgot to put it in the last chapter...yeah that's all he's relatively young scared omega who hates doctors.

The ride to this new building was horrible, it was full of mostly silence except for the few occasional "Are you sure you want to go here sir?" To wich I would reply with a small whine, nod of my head, or no response at all. I didn't even want to go to the doctors! Yet I had no choice in the matter it seems. Seeing as if I refused further my mother would have my head, but lat time I went to a doctor well...they went that good to omegas to say the least.

Dont get me wrong, the nurses and staff at the last doctor office were sweet and kind, but my old doctor who was the sweetest thing and tried to be nice to omegas and treat everyone as equal as he could, retired and was replaced, by a assistant and the much curler and harsher one took over. The office didn't last long after that.

"Sir, are you absolutely sure you want to go in alone? I might not be your mate, but I can help." Matto spoke slow soft words tords me as he handed me the one thing I was dying for. A toothpick, just a plain ordinary toothpick that I would offten chew on or just keep in my mouth. "No, I dont need assistance matto...grazia." I say slightly as I grab the toothpick from him placing it in the cor or of my mouth as I begin to open the door of the car, my heart pounding in my chest as I stood closing the car door behind me.

'_Everything's fine, it will be fine, I'm fine, this is fine yes, fine this is a new doctor, new country, potionaly better than france and the states....but then aging it took them centuries to learn how to fucking bath." _I was hopeing the thought would sooth me, but as I began to think about it more and more, the less I could bring myself to go into the office.

It was a nice one, seemed to be well kept on the outside but looks arnt everything ya know? All that aside I forced myself to open the doors, slowly entering the office with an odd air of confidence around me, it barely helped me. How did it barely help, well it didnt change the fact that I felt compleatly out of place as I walked into a room fill with mostly women. 

I wouldn't have cared for it if, it were my own doctors, or hell the fact that thier were hardly any seats was a sure set off. I put away all these thoughs as I forced myself to move tords the front desk, my face heated as I hid myself from the receptionist, why? Well I wasn't sure but I just felt bad and horrible for being there. The feeling began to get a little overwhelming when I realized I would have to seat next to a woman. Not that I hated them, but I just wasn't that comfortable is all.

"Umm, pardon, sir. You can come have a seat next to me if youd like." A small voice hit my ears and I immediately walked over tords the unknown stranger. "I thank you very much madam." I spoke to her as I softly dipped my hat before taking a seat next to her. "Do you come here often? Or are you knew to this office." I glanced over at her quickly before giving a small nod. "Yes I'm new here, havent been to a doctor since I was...18 I'm 36 now." I replied to her before my eyes finally settled on the clipboard infront of me. 

It asked simple things like age, race, male, female, ect. I filled in as much as I could with all the information until it got to the point of 'Why are you here, and what are you?' I quickly scribbled down the reasons and that I was an omega becuse regardless on if you lied or not, they had ways of finding out. "I'll be right back." I was unsure as to why I spoke to the girl, but it brought some comfort to my rapid heart rate, especially after I gave the receptionist my papers. "Did you do everything well?" I could only nod as my hands continued to lightly jitter.

I was Luca Changretta, a feared italian man he had no reson to be shaken up and scared none at all, but I was. I was nervous and didn't have anyone to comfort me this time round, I would have to man up to the best of my abilities and just ma- "Hey, it's all right if your nervous why dont me and you talk until it's your turn to go?" I wasnt sure on how to respond, so I gave a small yet simple "Yes." As a reply. "Well then my name is Ada Thorne, I work at a book shop and I'm a single mom, what do you do?" 

"My name is Luca Changretta, and I run a small business in New York, I'm a single man un-mated as well." A small smile spreads across her face as I spoke about everything. "Well un-mated is quite rare! But to each thier own, do you ever wish to find yourself a nice beta or omega one day Luca?" She must have noticed her question set me back a little becuse dear God I wasnt sure how to answer any of it. "You see the thing is that, I'm kinda looking for an alpha, becuse depiste my height, and over I'm the one who would be bent over the bed, not bending someone else over the bed hon."

I was shocked by the way the words crumbled out of my own mouth, did I really just say thise things? "Well that does change a lot...well let's change that topic shall we, let's instead talk about hobbies! I personly like to read and sometimes attempt to knit." A smirk came onto my face, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Luca Changretta, Luca Changretta." I look up and notice one of two things, the room is now almost completely empty, and I had my name called so that must have ment. I stood, but was lightly caught by Ada who gave me a reassuring smile. With that I quickly made my way over to the woman whom had called my name, we had walked past a few doors before we entered one which held the basics, an exam table, scale, the usual things.

"So, Mr. Changretta it says here that your here for checkup and it also says here that the last time you've been to a doctor was 18, so...you need a few shots as well."

My eye lightly widened by the fact of this all, I need shots??? "Well I supose I will have to tell so.eone to go get the shots for you, but first explain to me if you've experienced anything odd lately." I thought for a few moments before stinging simply. "I met a man and felt oddly warm, slick, and my chest became unusually sore." 

I noticed her jotting things down on her paper, taking notes as she gave me quick glances before walking back tords the door. "I'll go get the doctor, your gonna need to take the bulk of your clothes off love." I heard the click of the door closing and slowly stood form my seat on the exam table. I unbutton the long trenchcoat folding and placing it on the corner of the table.

My suit jacket soon followed, as did my vest leaving me in my dress shirt, suspenders and suit pants. I did have the odd thing of having my gun holster just laying on the table I was blankly gazing at it that I hadn't noticed the doctor had came in. "Good evening, Mr. Changretta a checkup and shots? Oh! You need a hormone shot it seems..." 

My face felt hot, but also drained of all color as well, while I was fine with checkups and some shots, I _was far from _being fine with hormone shots, those were the ones I would always skip on, becuse if they pump you full of them, your heat gets worse and it becomes more probative for you to have pups on the first time round. "Can we by chance skip the hormone shot?"

"Yeah it's not mandatory but it can help your immunity to certain things make you feel more like yourself, I can give you the smallest one we have." I gave a small nod to him, he seemed to understand my position.

"So I'm gonna start with putting light pressures on certain part of your body, just to see if maybe somthing isn't normal all right?" I gave another nod. He walked over tords me his hands whent to the sides of my face, pushing lightly and rubbing before going down to my mid neck, to my collarbone, sholders ribs, whole body almost.

I keep a straight face the whole time that is until he got to my mid thighs. When he lightly pushed and rubbed both sides I couldn't help but jerk away and toss my head back. "Fanculo*!" I whined out as I tried to move away from him.

It faild as he was quick to pull me back to him. "Well that was a ride for me, your earlobes down to your collarbone made you huff and relax more. But it's your thighs that are the most sensitive part if you." My head was still back as I breathed out in short breaths my heart racing as I tried to calm myself.

No one had ever touch me that way, not since the last check up at least. But he was more professional with it, simply finding sensitive spots and the writing them down before doing a normal routine. I by no means complained when he weighed me, check my reflexes, or anything else. I did however become very frightened when he asked for me to remove my pants and boxers as to check my prostate. 

"That, that's not really necessary doctor I'm fine as it is." My words were rushed and hurrily spoken as I tried to inch away from him, wich didn't do much of anything becuse despite my rather strong states it was very easy for me to be pulled or even picked up. "Don't give me that bloody nonsense! You need to be aware that your healthy and make sure you dont get ill or anything."

'Fuck' that's all I could think as I was put in an odd daze of realization of this all. So I slide down smiled at him gently, before shovinging him to the side and hauling ass for the door. I got mid way down the hall before being abruptly and harshly pulled back, then picked up and slung over his sholder. "Now, now, I understand you young and native but you need this done little one." "I am any and everything **but little.**" My words came out as if hell had broken lose. Not to mention the fact I would not stop squirming and wriggling from him. Seems this man was but wasn't that professional.

"Come now, you need the exam and shots laddy." The doctor spoke to me as we reached the room once more and he tossed me back onto the exam table, and bend me over. Giving him a product view of my clothed behind, as he pulled down everything and carefully but swiftly placed his finger inside of me. A yelp came from the debths of my throat as I began to growl and try and move away. "Hey now be still, almost done." A loud whine came from me as I continued to move forward feeling his very could finger leave me. 

"Prostate is normal...now then shots!" Oh god no..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"See those things went so bad now were they Mr. Changretta." I lazily looked up while rubbing sevral parts of both my arms, and legs. The shear amount of shots I just got were tremendous, and god did this much medication make me feel drowsy. "Yeah, yeah shove it were the shun don't shine." I mumbled as I becan to re-cloth myself starting with the vest, then holster and deciding to carry the coats with me out of the office.

Paying was simple and quick, then came the task of relizing I send matto home and had no ride. "How did the vista go Luca?" Ah, Ada the sweet thing whom I made quick friends with, the sweet belittling thing she was. "It was okey, to menay shots through, and I'm rather drowsy, and sadly dont have a ride." My words came soft spoken and slow as I felt my head dip ever so slightly before my eyelids did the same. 

"I have a car, why dont you join me at my place for a nap, I'm sure my son won't mind, and besides I have a guest room." I felt an arm wrap around mine and before I really knew what was happening, I was being escorting tords a small car, and from thier she did as she said.

She drove me to her home. It was a slightly large and spacious home for one wich seemed warm and inviting to me. "Would you like tea or coffee?perhaps just a bed?" She closed the door behind us and I looked around, I couldn't tell where to go or how to really move at this point.

"A bed will be fine for now, but I thank you for the offers miss Ada." I turned tords her and I must have looked either sleepy and miserable, or pitiful because she gave me a soft almost sorrowful expression. 

"Well come this way then, I'll show you to your room for today. I might have one of my brothers come by later this evening so if your up by then dont mind them alright?" She was quite talented being able to glance over at me while walking if the stairs and finnily reaching a small but cozy room with a queen sized bed.

"Extra blankets are in the chest, pillows are thier, and you may put your coat and shoes over by the chair and table Luca. Have a good rest, omegas need them often." My heart skipped a beat when she uttered the last bits of her sentence, but I wasnt to frightened seeing as I was in seemingly good hands. "I thank you miss Ada Thorn for allowing me to stay here seeing as I'm in no real shape to do much o-" I unconsciously raised my right hand to cover my mouth as I yawned out, she gave a simple smile and then left me to my own bidings. 

The cozy room was nice, and the curtains wich blacked everything out was even nicer, so I kicked off my shoes and tossed the majority of my clothes onto either the chair or table. The coat and jacket lay over the chair, while the shoes infront of it, while my vest and holster on the table. With all of if out of the way I took my suspenders off my sholders so that they hang losely on the sides of my hips, and stay needily at the bed. A contemplation of rather I wanted to acultly follow suit with this, and it seemed I did considering my body moved on it's own according tords the bed.

It was a soft, fluffy material wich had me coddled up agenst it all in a protective ball wich was quite nice. I was out within minutes of just listening to my own breathes and heartbeat, and before long my body was wrapped up in warmth and welcomed into the peaceful realm of sleep.

▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■5 Hours later■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎■▪︎

"Thomas I have a guest over and hes very tired, foreigner who's a little omega."

"Really? I was unarea that there were acutly any real male omegas still."

"Its rare I know but he was little with shots, and they pumped him so full of medician he was practically falling alseep while standing and I just couldnt bare to see him walk to a hotel alone....."

"Make sure he pays, and what is the fellows name any how?" 

"Luca, Luca Changretta he has the most odd thing about him, a starng scent of honeysuckl, wine, and somthing else...wish they made his scent into a perfume."

"Ada...did you just say Luca Changretta, is sleeping in your gest room, andis an omega?"

"Yes, hes a sweet things, quite frightened too and Thomas, Thomas....THOAMS!"


	5. A rude awakening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca was just trying to sleep Thomas leave to poor boy be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sleep...is what I should be doing but instead I'm writing this.

I lightly moved around under the covers of the bed before rolling over to stretch and then cozy myself back up again. It wasnt often I could get away with this much sleeping in. I by no means complained either, because well the dreams were pleasant, as was the fact of ot being late in the afternoon from what I could assume from the overall darkness of the room. (Just becuse the curtains did in fact block out most of the sunlight did not mean you could not tell what time it was.) So I began to lazily get up, the effect of all those shots having started to kick in and make me ever so slightly hungry. This was a small concern of mine but not enough to pull me from the captivating warmth and comfort of the bed. So I instead fell back asleep, which seemed like a good idea, sleep until I really needed food.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Thomas! You cant just march up there and wake him up!" Ada yelled in a hushed tone as she attempted to drag her brother back down stairs.

"And why not? His family's fucked us over, and omegas ar-"

"Thomas shelby finish that sentence and I'll bash your brains in...and besides he's known all throughout New York, Paris, and Italy, if word gets out that you killed an omega who's this powerful, well the tunnels will be more pleasant I'm sure." Ada managed to roughly jerk Thomas away from the stairs and shove him on the hall way couch. 

"Let him sleep, he'll wake up soon then you can interrogate him all you want...would you like anything to eat, I need to make Karl and mines dinner, I'm sure Luca will join us as well."

"Whiskey...actually do you still have any of of the chocolate chip cookies?" 

"Now Karle ate them all, have to settle for snickerdoodle."

Thomas gave a sigh before searching the house for any type of alcohol that wasnt wine. To no avail did he find anything, so he made his way upstairs hopeing Ada would keep somthing for long lonely nights while relaxing. So he checked almost every room, Adas, the small nook for storage, hell even Karles room who looked very confused by Thomas abruptly entering his room. The room he hadn't entered yet was the guest room, which was were Luca sleep, but god damnit he needed a drink so he quietly opened the door to the dark room and was pleasantly met with the sight of Luca sound asleep barely moving from the bed. The odd thing about the room however was the scent, it was a rich smell that lingered in his office after Luca left and made him feel relaxed, he no longer felt the need to harm him, yet there was still part of him that screamed at home to possibly smother him.

He did no such thing of cource, simply when on looking for a drink, which he didnt find that is until he noticed the chest onto the tall closet. That would hide so much, so he quietly reached up trying to grab it which looking back at it now seemed utterly pointless. So he wound up quietly move Luca's clothes off the chair and then using it as a stool. It worked and everything was going grate until he actually opened it to revil that it held old things from Freddie Thrond. 

"FUCKING FUCK!" Thomas yelled as he slammed the lid down and harshly put it back in its place on the closet. What he didnt process however was the fact that luca was now awake and lazily staring at him with a confused look in his eyes. 

"Why are you so angry?! And why are you here?"

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The dreams I had were quite nice and relaxing as I seemed to be floating and simply relaxing on what I assumed to be clods. It was nice, but that all came crashing down when somthing made me jolt in my sleep. I took a sharp inhale into my lungs as I slowly sat up to see Thomas Shelby looking pissed off beyond belief, why I couldnt quite tell what I could tell however is that it scared the fuck outta me. The once sweet scented room was quick to fill with dying bluebells, and a sour wine scent. "Why are you so angry?! And why are you here?" My voice came cracked as I whined before hand in a dazed scared state.

"...I was looking for, erm...somthing other than wine." Really, he woke me up, sent me in a slight panic becuse he needed a stronger fix other than wine. "That's no reson to yell, I mean come on now I do like to sleep you know..." he didn't but that hadn't mattered to me really, seeing as I was already pulling covers off and stretching my legs out so that I could actually get up and eat. "Its a perfect reson to yell, I wanted somt-" I had cut him off mid thought, "Shut your mouth if you want to get drunk offa somthing left me drown you in my scent." I said that without really processing any of it, and once I had my eyes bulged out slightly and my face felt crimsion and hot. I was quick to turn away from Thomas as I silently ... swore to myself for it. "Oh believe me I am but I still like whiskey, unless you can show me some tricks you picked up in Paris then by all means be my gu-" I cut him off again this time whith a howl of embarrassment as I suddenly shot up from bed marching over tords him. 

"NO! No, no I didnt mean that I was trying to be a sarcastic dick and it backfired horrible please just stop talking, please." I was pleading with him ever so slightly, seeing as I truly did want him to just stop talking all together which would be grate. "All right, I'll stop talking like that you little virgin," I saw Thomas' hand move tords me and instectivly pulled back but he stalked forward until his hand rested on the basin of my neck. "For a virgin your a very pretty, a little snippy to, I like that in people." My heart was pounding in my chest as I was barely able to process all of this. Just his hand heaving been placed on my neck in a soft manner was making me hot like crazy, jesus fucking christ did I want this man, I couldnt possible forgive him no...but hey one night stands are an open door.

"T-Thaaaa...Than....t-thannn...Graaaa....G-Grazie Thommy." My face was still hot and I felt like my world was just doing fine and grate as it was with this man remotly in it. "Say somthing else." Say somthing else? In italian or with this stutter i had all a sudden? "Hai degli occhi carini e un viso ... L'abbigliamento è bello da ... Fotterti stupendo*" it was time like these that I was thankful for him not knowing what the hell I was saying. "More, say more things and I'll give you a head rub pet." Pet?? Pet...PET! I had gone from being a flustered reasonable man to being called _pet _of all the reached things I've been called. And wost part was I couldnt even help the anger that began to fill me, making me give a low growle as I lightly began to puff my chest and bare my teeth, swatting his hand away as I look him dead in the eyes.

"_PET!? YOU THINK PET IS ZHE BEST FACUUING IDEEEAAAA??! What kinda sick fuck do you think you are Thomas Shel-" _it was his turn to cut me off as he suddenly knocked my knees out from under me and pulled me into a nonconsensual kiss. I would have normally been fighting tooth and nail, biting and growling while covered in blood, but my mind was so overwhelmed by emotions that I seemed to melt into the kiss. It was amazing and I found myself wrapping my arms behind his neck pulling him down onto me more as we began to make out. Or I say make out but it was just a lot of small pecks until he tried to advance to a tongue kissing which I shoved him backwards the moment he tried. He held his calm deminot on him as I was far from that, my face was hot and cold at the same time I was quite uncomfortable now, and my heart was still hammering inside my chest as I began to process just everything I did with this man. "Dont worry, I'm sure you'll be able to kiss me just a little bit longer soon...not then care for an escort to dinner?"

I couldn't respond with anymore proper english so I took up the italian once more. "Si...si lo apprezzerei.*" My voice came hushed as he helped me up and walked me tords Ada's kitchen dining area were a simple meal consisting of bread, what looked like deformed roll-buscuit things, and individual servings of ravioli. "I need to go shopping tomorrow Tommy, so I hope you dont mind this cluster fuck of this..." I was unable to see why she called it a cluster fuck, it looked like a seemingly balanced meal, and maybe the roll things were a pastry. "Grazi, miss Ada." I gave a dip of my head as I bowed to her, it was after all simple manners for a man to do such a thing when offered hospitality. "Oh your welcome Luca, I know Karle is hungry as am I, but i know by your weight you probably dont eat much do you?" I went from being happy to being slightly ashamed. "Si, i have a nasty habbit of skipping meals from time to time." I gave a quick smile as my hands began to lightly hit my sides before give a small smile to Karle, and quickly sitting down. Thomas joined us as well and the dinner was quite amazing. Granted I have had better, or could have made better but for a off ravioli with alfredo sauce, I couldnt complain. 

I had eat everything, and tried the odd roll thing, which was not good at all. Ada also ate everything as did Karle, Thomas however, ate just enough to fill him it seemed. I was still hungry so I was eating a small slice of bread when I felt a hand on my knee, i glanced over at Thomas who seemed to have been having a conversation with Ada. I was fine with his hand being on my right knee, what I didnt like how ever was how he began to slowly move it upwards tords my thighs. It would have meh if I wasnt cursed with sensitivity their, and it didnt talk long before I choked out a strangled cry and dropped the bread, and just as Thomas was rubbing them too. I began to bite my own hand as a menas of self assessment of how I wouldn't moan, whimper, whine or anything. Easier said than done.

"Luca are you alright?" Asa asked in a concerned tone I gave a rushed nod of my head and tried to go back to the bread, but Thomas would not move his hand off that spot, and he was abusing it by rubbing it, squeezing it, and tracing shaps with his fingers on my leg. It didnt take long before I put the bread down and tried with everything in me to keep sounds down but God damn! Soon, and much to my delight, Ada had sent Karl to bed and it was just thr three of us in the kitchen as she began to clean up Thomas gave one finel rough squeeze with his nails digging into the sensitive flesh and I let out a moast bizzar ssound. A mix between moan and whimpering repaeitly as he then looked over at me whith a shocked look on his face. 

"Did...Did I just make you do that?" He asked as he pulled his hand away from me, I count respond though so I just sat there panting with my eyes half closed. "Si...and if you do it again I'm biting your hand off you little bitch." He took that as a challenge of sorts aperantly seeing as he kissed my cheek before abruptly leaving me and Ada to out biddings. "He didnt do anything you didnt want, or like right?? Becuse if he did I'll go beat him to death." 

"No, I didnt plan for any of it but it was plesent enough..." i took a few more deep breath as i slowly stood and placed all the dishes into the sink for Ada and gave her a good night before returning to bed.

¤¤¤¤

"What's your plan Thomas now that you have this much information from whoreing yourself out to a virgin omega..."

"Suduice him, and then each his world crumble of cource Polly."

"Don't stick your fucking dick in this one Thomas, you know what they say...Italians are fucking fertile as hell even the virgins."

"I dont want my dick near his hole believe me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *you have pretty eyes, and a face...clothing is nice to...fuck you gorgeous  
*yes...yes I would appreciate it

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god why did I make this...I just thought about this and felt a heavy need for it and god damnit was it a horrible idea, to some extent but my god this was fucking fun!


End file.
